The Powerpacked Kids 2
by Purplefox135
Summary: it's the first day of school! but what will happen when 6 superpowered new kids come? read to find out!
1. Barbara and Blaise or The Doll

I own the Powerpacked kids, and the other ones. NOTHING ELSE!

Chapter 1

Narrator: today is the powerpacked kids first day at school. Let's see how Barbara and blaise.

Barbara: BLAISE!

Blaise: what?

Barbara: where's my new dolly? Did you take her!

Blaise: no. I don't have your stupid doll. Why would I want it anyway?

Barbara: because she's also a calculator, a pen, a gun, a whistle, a cell phone, and a computer! So where is she?

Blaise: okay, I admit she's a cool doll, but I _STILL _didn't take her. Did you look in the laundry? She could have fallen down there.

Barbara: yes, you're the only one who I haven't asked! SO WHERE IS SHE?

Blaise: can I look in your toy box for a second?

Barbara: sure but I don't see-

Blaise: I FOUND IT! You could've looked in your toy box.

Barbara: sorry blaise. I shouldn't of accused you of taking it without proof.

Blaise: It's okay sis. Let's get ready to go.


	2. Bisa and Barid or The Secret Service

Disclaimer chapter 1

Chapter 2

Narrator: let's see what Barid and Bisa are doing.

Bubbles: now do you have everything? Lunch? Hotline? Phone number to call if you get hurt?

Barid: yes mom. God, if it were possible she'd send the secret service with us.

Bisa: yup. Wait a minute- mom! Call off the secret service!

Bubbles: fine. Joe, the peacocks are making a big display. Were gonna have to give the pickles a bath.

Joe: _got it bubbles. Come on boys, let's get back to the boring old president._

Other secret service member's: _aawwwww._

Barid: honestly mom? The _SECRET SERVICE?_

Bubbles: I just wanted to make sure you were safe…

Bisa: mom, we'll be okay. You saw us in the machine. We can handle it.

Bubbles: you don't know pokey oaks like I do…

Barid: we're gonna be fine! Oh, and, just to ask, how did you get the secret service?

Bubbles: I have a friend who used to be in my kinder garden class who's in there.

Bisa: who?

Bubbles: Mitch Michelson…

Barid: Mitch Michelson? That guy you said was _**SUPER**_ mean?

Bubbles: back in kinder garden he was, but he's better now.

Bisa: oh well, let's just get ready to go.


	3. Brione and Barth Or Shoo

Disclaimer chapter 1

Chapter 3

Narrator: now to Barth and Brione.

Buttercup: YOU GUYS ARE GONNA BE LATE!

Barid: we're going as fast as we can. God mom!

Buttercup: be glad I'm not bubbles. She probably got the secret service to watch them…

Brione: I'm ready mom.

Barid: so am I.

Buttercup: then go! Shoo!

Barid: okay, okay! Were not flys!


	4. Entrance Marks Or The New Kids

Disclaimer chapter 1

Chapter 4

Narrator: let's see what happens when Barid gets to school. Bisa is waiting for brione and Barbara.

( he flys in a weird pattern above the school. All the kids oohhhhh and aahhhhh. He lands. The has written Barid rocks in the sky. )

Narrator: nice job Barid! But what's this? It's Barth! And he's gonna make trouble!

(barth crosses out "ID" and rights "TH" in it's place to spell Barth instead of Barid.)

Barid: hey! That was my entrance mark! Why'd you ruin it?

Barth: because I can dweeb!

Barid: grrrrrr…

Narrator: uh oh! Looks like there'll be trouble! But what's this?

(Blaise comes in and writes Stop it you two! In the sky. He looks mad.)

Blaise: or I'll tell our mom's! And you know I will!

Barid and Barth: sorry blaise.

Barbara: ok, we won't fight like the boys right?

Bisa and Brione: right!

Barbara: we'll work together right?

Bisa and Brione: right!

Barbara: then let's go!

Bisa and Brione: OKAY!

(they make 3 Beautiful pictures in the sky.)

Narrator: good job girls!

BRING! BRING!

Narrator: better get inside, it's time for school!

Mrs. Keane: get inside children.

Wait for us!

Everyone: who was that?

(the Mystirious people make a flower and 2 other pretty pictures in the sky.)

Narrator: WOW! I'm sorry, but that's amazing!

Barid: BUT WHO ARE THEY?

Ms. Keane: they must be the students who signed up late.

Bisa: ok. It's cool they have superpowers like us.

Ms. Keane: isn't it? ( Thinking ) I could barely keep up with three. I thought, six, that's not a WHOLE lot worse. BUT TWELVE? I CAN'T HANDLE TWELVE! I DIDN'T EVEN _REALLY THINK_ I COULD HANDLE SIX!. I guess I could still try. Though it won't work. Ever.

Molly: Sorry were late. My name is molly.

(a girl with Purple eyes, a purple Rowdyruff outfits, and Reddish brown hair lands.)

Maisy: I'm maisy.

(a girl with spikey orange hair, an orange Rowdyruff outfit, Orange eyes, and a red baseball cap lands.)

Meena: hey I'm meena, what's up?

(a girl with black hair that has swoopy bangs, a gray Rowdyruff outfit, and gray eyes lands.)

Meadow: hi, I'm meadow.

( a boy with black hair, a vine head band with a yellow flower, a yellow Rowdyruff outfit, and yellow eyes lands.)

Merric: I'm merric.

(a boy with blond hair, blue-green eyes, a blue-green Rowdyruff outfit, and a sparkiling smile lands.)

Molan: I'm molan.

(a boy with spikey orange hair, a yellow-orange Rowdyruff boy outfit, and yellow-orange eyes lands.)

( They all faint )

Ms. Keane: kids? Kids? KIDS?

Barid: huh? What happened?

Barbara: uh, I feel like I was hit by a truck. Or two.

Brione: will somebody tell us why we were passed out?

Molly: we say hi and introduce ourselves and you faint! Honestly, why did you faint? I would really like to know your names, by the way.

Barid: oh, hi I'm Barid.

Blaise: I'm blaise.

Barth: I'm Barth.

Brione: I'm brione.

Bisa: hee, I'm bisa.

Barbara: I'm Barbara.

Molan: hey, it's a pleasure to meet you. Cool doll, by the way.

Barbara: thanks. ( Thinking ) OMG HE LIKES MY DOLL!

Molly: hey, Barid, wanna go lay in the clouds at recess?

Barid: okay. ( Thinking ) she likes clouds too! I'm so happy!

Maisy: hello big, tall and fiery.

Blaise: ( thinking ) wow, she likes me! ( Speaking ) well you're not half bad yourself. ;-D

Merric: hey, bisa, you want to go swim after school?

Bisa: sure. ( Thinking ) I'll need one to cool off from this heat!

Meadow: so, do you like forests?

Brione: yeah! ( Thinking ) but right now I'm thinking about a meadow. A HOT meadow. A.K.A. you.

Meena: hey hottie, wanna go get a smoothie after school? ( Thinking ) please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!

Barth: ok cutie. ( Thinking ) she thinks I'm hot!

Meena: cool. ( Thinking ) he thinks I'm cute!

Barth: frosty ( thinking ) she really likes me!

Meena: what about dodge ball? ( thinking ) I wonder if he likes dodge ball…

Barth: awesome! ( Thinking ) she likes dodge ball too! I think I'm in heaven!


	5. Recess

Disclaimer chapter 1

Chapter 5

Mrs. Keane: okay kids, it's time for…?

Everyone: RECESS!

Mrs. Keane: right! It's time for recess!

Narrator: let's see what brione and meadow are doing at recess.

Meadow: hey, brione, come and see this cool place I found two days ago!

Brione: okay meadow. ( Thinking ) where could we be going…?

( They fly into the forest. They fly into a beautiful glade. There is a bunch of flowers, a pool of clear water, and a waterfall [falling into the pool], a beautiful cottage, and a log bench and table are sitting right underneath a couple of palm trees. )

Brione: this is… amazing!

Meadow: thanks. The cottage was already here like the pool and everything BUT the log table and benches, But I spruced it up a bit. Wanna come see?

Brione: of course!

( They fly into the cottage. The first room has a couch made of vines, a TV and computer completely made of plants. There's a rug of grass on the floor. )  
Brione: wow! This is breathtaking!

Meadow: thanks, but this is only the first room! Wait until you see the rest of the cottage!

( They fly to the upstairs bedroom. The bed is made of a big rose. The pillow is just another big rose. The cover is a big rose petal. On the terrace, there's a tiny rose garden and a tree for shade. Then, they fly to the bathroom and there's a pool surrounded by plants and vines. There are also a few bunnies. The sink is a tiny waterfall, and the toilet is a little rose with a big hole. The pool is a bathtub and it also has a tiny waterfall into it. The knobs control the heat of the water. )

Meadow: so do you-

( Brione grabs meadow's shirt. She kisses him on the mouth. )

Brione: sorry! I just got this urge and I couldn't stop myself and-

(Meadow grabs Brione and kisses her back.)

Meadow: Don't be sorry. I liked it. And that one. ( Thinking ) I CAN'T BELIVE I ACTULLY KISSED HER! OR THAT SHE ACTUALLY KISSED ME!

Brione: m-m-me too meadow. ( Thinking ) he kissed me! I'm in heaven!

Narrator: well, let's leave those lovebirds alone. I wonder what merric and Bisa are doing?

Bisa: well, what do you want to do?

Merric: how about swimming?

Bisa: but there's no pool.

Merric: so I'll make one. Watch.

( He waves his hand and a pool appears )

Bisa: nice. I forgot about that option. ( Thinking ) OMG I'M SO DUMB!

Merric: aahhhhh but it is really the only option that's cool. Come and sit? Oh, wait, you don't have a swimsuit. ( Thinking ) idiot! Make a pool for you and a girl when she has no swimsuit!

Bisa: who say's I don't?

( Rips off her shirt and pants and there's a swimsuit. )

Merric: nice. ( Thinking ) more than nice. Amazing. And hot, Very hot.

Bisa: but isn't it? I always wear a swimsuit just in case I can use my powers. But what about your swimsuit?

Merric: you're not the only one with surprises.

( Rips off his shirt. He also takes off his pants. There's a pair of swim trunks underneath. )

Bisa: aahhhhh a man of many talents. ( Thinking ) one word. H-O-T hot!

Merric: now, my lady, shall we sit?

Bisa: of course. ( Thinking ) He called me "my lady"! *squeal*

Merric: here we go.

Bisa: hey! How about this?

( She lifts her arms up and then a big screen of water comes up. Then she gets a projector from the classroom and puts a disc in it. She turns it on and puts it in the tree. Suddenly a romantic movie starts playing. )

Merric: cool. ( Thinking ) *gulp* she wants to watch a romance movie? I've read the magazines and it all leads to one thing. Or two, rather. She likes me and wants to kiss me!

Bisa: isn't it? I've practiced for a while. ( Thinking ) let him kiss me, LET HIM KISS ME!

Merric: let's watch it.

( They watch it for a long time. Then it goes to the kissing scene. Bisa snuggles up against merric. Merric gulps. He leans in. so does bisa. They kiss. )

Narrator: Let's leave these two alone and see how molly and Barid are doing.

( They're sitting on a cloud. Molly stands up. She fly's around a cloud and makes a funnel shape. )

Molly: what do you think of that?

Barid: oh it's okay.

Molly: what do you mean "okay"? I made a funnel cloud! And that's not it either Mr. Smart guy!

Barid: oh?

Molly: that's right! Watch this.

( She puts her hand in the cloud. She pulls out a bunch of water balloons. She puts one into the funnel. She bends it a bit. It's aimed toward merric and bisa. The water balloon drops. It hits them both on the head. )

Bisa: HEY!

Merric: MOLLY! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT YOU WERE USING THOSE WATER BALLOONS FOR THIS MORNING, BUT I SURE AS HECK KNOW NOW! YOU EVIL LITTLE GIRL!

Molly: HEY! I'M NOT EVIL! I'm just disturbed.

Merric: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Molly: oh, and how do you suppose you're going to do that, now?

Merric: like this.

( He faces his hand toward the ground. A ball of water comes into his hand. He throws it at molly. It hits. )

Merric: YES! Direct hit!

Molly: that's it. You're going down.

( She gets really angry. You can actually SEE the fire in her eyes. She by some means bends the water from the pool and wraps it around him. Then she commands the playground rock to wraparound that. Then she commands the air to wrap around that. Then she commands the leaves on the ground to wrap around that. Then she commands the fire to wrap around that. Then she commands some lightning to strike him. Then everything goes back to normal. Molly looks dizzy. Merric looks hurt. )

Barid: how did you do that?

Molly: it happens when I get super mad. I'm the only one that can do it though.

Barid: oh.

Merric: uuhhhhhhhh.

Bisa: I think you killed him.

Molly: then how's he moaning?

Bisa: I don't know. Why do cockroach's twitch after they die? It's weird.

Merric: molly….. I'm gonna kill you one of these days.

Molly: :-P you're just jealous.

Merric: and why would I be jealous of you?

Molly: because I'm awesome. ;-D you know I am. So just admit it.

Merric: you're not awesomer than me. Maybe smarter, but not more awesome. That's the title that I claim.

Molly: no, you claim most self absorbed. _**I**_ claim most awesome and smartest. So ;-P

Merric: uuhhhhhhhh who cares. Let's just finish the movie, bisa.

Molly: ooo! A movie! Can we watch?

Bisa: sorry molly. It's almost over. How about tomorrow?

Molly: k. we can watch meadow.

Merric: your gonna spy on him? That's wrong.

Molly: it's not spying. It's quietly observing. There's a difference.

Merric: oh yeah? What?

Molly: spying is bad. Observing is for science. So, again, ;-P

Merric: molly, you can do it because I can't stop it but if he catches you I'm not taking any blame. Got it?

Molly: yep. So you watch your movie and we'll spy.

Barid: I can't believe I'm gonna do this…

Molly: oohhhhh! Look at meadow and brione! Their making out!

Barid: I can't believe it! Go brione go!

Brione: did you hear something meadow?

Meadow: no, I don't think so. Maybe it was the angels calling you back to heaven where you belong.

Brione: oh you! ;-D

( They start making out again. )

Molly: hey, that gives me an idea!

(she kisses Barid.)

Barid: what was that for?

Molly: how else do you think I was going to show you I love you?

Barid: you, love me?

Molly: of course silly!

Barid: I guess I love you too. :-D ( Thinking ) she loves me! She really loves me! Just like I really love her. God, what's mom gonna say? She'll have a heart attack! Right after she kills me any ways…

Molly: thanks! 3 ( Thinking ) he loves me! He really loves me! God how much I love him! Maybe I should show him my poem…? ( Speaking ) hey, I made a poem, you want to hear it?

Barid: on one condition ( thinking ) please say yes!

Molly: what?

Barid: be my girlfriend?

Molly: of course I will!

Barid: then let's hear that poem sweetie. ( Thinking ) wow, she said yes!

Molly: Barid my angel,

Your voice as sweet as a bell,

Your hair a stunning gold,

Your cuteness I behold!

When I'm with you I fell as light as air!

We make the perfect pair.

Oh why oh why can't you see?

You belong with me!

Oh how I hope,

But until you realize this I will mope.

Molly: what do you think?

Barid: I love it! Almost as much as I love you.

Molly: aawwwww! How sweet! Come 'ere you!

( They kiss. )


	6. Recess 2

Disclaimer chapter 1

Chapter 6

Narrator: aawwwww! Let's see how blaise and maisy are doing.

Blaise: so, cutie, what you want to do?

Maisy: you are adorable! We could go paint with colored fire. How about that?

Blaise: amazing idea! I'll go first.

( Blaise grabs a canvas. He makes a lot of colored fire. The picture is done. )

Blaise: it's done! How is it?

(its an orange heart surrounded by rainbow colored flames.)

Maisy: amazing! My turn.

( She bends colored fire onto her own canvas. )

Maisy: it's done! See?

(it's a picture of Blaise leaning on his canvas in the sun. the wind is blowing in his hair.)

Blaise: it's a portrait of me!

Maisy: yup! I love-d the way you looked in that light, so I just made it. -.- ( thinking ) ack! I almost told him I love him! Which I do, but I don't want him to know that yet!

Blaise: cool. ( Thinking ) did she almost say she loved me?

Maisy: yeah. Oh, just come here you!

(Maisy kisses Blaise. She has a heart above her head. Blaise has a heart and a question mark above his head.)

Blaise: what was that for? Not that it wasn't awesome , amazing, and love able all in one, but I would like to know why.

Maisy: I think I-I-I LOVE YOU! WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND?

Blaise: of course maisy. Why didn't you just ask?

Maisy: I was scared you'd say no.

Blaise: I wouldn't have said no if a gun was too my head. I love you too. It's not gonna change either.

Maisy: aawwwww! You're so sweet!

Blaise: not as sweet as you!

Narrator: let's see what Barth and meena are doing.

Barth: okay meena let's see how good you are at dodge ball.

Meena: I'm the best there is. Throw one here.

Barth: here it comes, babe.

( Barth throws a dodge ball at 100,000,000,000,000 miles per hour. Meena dodges. It bounces off the fence. It's about to hit her back. She quickly turns around and catches it. )

Meena: try this one on for size, hottie.

( Meena takes out some red lipstick. She puts it on. Then she gives the ball a BIG kiss. Then she winds up. She throws it. )

Meena: have a taste of my kiss ball!

( It goes toward Barth. Then it hits him. He doesn't even TRY to dodge it. )

Meena: why didn't you try to dodge?

Barth: on the one hand I have a lot of pain in my face because of the rubber ball. But on the other hand I have a lipstick mark on my cheek from a major hottie. It's worth the pain.

Meena: aawwwww! You're so nice! Here's a lip stick mark with absolutely, positively, beyond a doubt painless.

(they kiss.)

Meena: you're a good kisser. ;-D ( Thinking ) wow I feel a little dizzy…

Barth: you're not so bad yourself. ( Thinking ) god, I think I'm in love.

Meena: wanna go out? ( Thinking ) say yes!

Barth: sure. ( Thinking ) I have a girlfriend! Take that Barid!

Narrator: let's go see Barbara and molan.

Barbara: okay molan. It's recess. What do you want to do?

Molan: well, we could always work on some homework…

Barbara: I'd rather work on chemistry.

Molan: oh, I could go get a chemistry set out of the classroom…

Barbara: or, maybe biology. ( Thinking ) what guy doesn't know the chemistry hint? Maybe the biology hint will help…

Molan: well, I could go and get a squirrel or something… ( Thinking ) hmmmmm. What does biology have to do with chemistry? There's something in those words. Maybe she likes science? No, too obvious. What if it has something to do with her batting her eyes? No, what would that have to do with chemistry or biology?

Barbara: well, we could also study ecology… ( Thinking ) how could that hint fail? Well, maybe he'll get this one.

Molan: we could go into the forest… ( Thinking ) THINK, YOU MORON, THINK! What do chemistry, biology, and ecology have in common? Well, ecology is the study of how living things interact, and biology is the study of living things… but what about chemistry? Wait! What if she is talking about the chemistry term like two people's chemistry? That would explain it all! She would want to study OUR chemistry, have me study her and her study me instead of squirrels, and study how WE react to each other and our environment. I knew her loving science was too obvious! Although ecology is another type of science… maybe I should think about this a little bit more…

Barbara: *sigh* maybe we should just do something with other people today. ( Thinking ) maybe he gets it but isn't interested. Oh well. *sigh*

( She flys off )

Molan: ( Thinking ) okay, it was DEFINATLY my last guess. What should I do to make it up to her? I KNOW!

( He gets some stuff )

Molan: I'll make her a special flower! Add in some rose DNA, some daisy DNA, some red food coloring, some yellow food coloring, some blue food coloring, some chlorophyll, some xylem, some phloem, a bit of iris root, a pine needle to make it year round, a paper heart for shape, a bit of pollen from EVERY fruit tree/ bush/ vine, run it through the compressor and VOALA! A new breed of seed. Now plant it in the dirt, add some water, now all I need is to have meadow make it grow! It'll be perfect.

( Fly's off to find meadow. )

Molan: meadow.

( Knocks on door )

Molan: meadow.

( Knocks on door )

Molan: meadow.

( Knocks on door )

Molan: meadow.

( Knocks on door )

Molan: meadow.

Meadow: WHAT IS IT MOLAN?

Molan: I can't say it.

Meadow: THEN WHY'D YOU COME?

Molan: I could've said it before.

Meadow: why can't you say it now then?

Molan: 'cause she's here.

Meadow: what does brione have to do with it?

Molan: I can't say.

Meadow: why not?

Molan: cause she's here.

Meadow: uhhhhh! Brione, would you mind?

Brione: no, but I'm coming back in exactly 6 min. so don't take too long!

Meadow: okay, bye.

( Brione fly's off. )

Meadow: Molan, what is it? You interrupted something important.

Molan: sorry. But I need you to make this plant seed I made grow! You see, I-

Meadow: wait a second. You MADE a seed?

Molan: yes, but-

Meadow: that's wrong! You know not to experiment with nature!

Molan: I know but-

Meadow: no but's! You KNOW it's wrong.

Molan WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME! I MEAN HERE I AM, TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING SUPER IMPORTANT, AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THE PLANTS! MEANWHILE, TIME IS PASSING AND BRIONE WILL BE BACK ANY MINITE! SO WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN?

Meadow: sorry Molan. Go on.

Molan: thank you. So apparently, Barbara wanted me to kiss her, but I didn't find out in time. She left, and she was sad. I thought I could make it up to her if I gave her a flower. But I wanted it to be special. Which is why I messed with nature, understand? But I need you to make it grow. Please?

Meadow: okay. I get it now. Here you go.

( He makes it grow up and up. )

Meadow: wow! That's an amazing flower.

(it's a rainbow Daisy with heart petals. It smells amazing.)

Molan: isn't it? I better go find Barbara now. Oh and here comes brione.

Meadow: good, oh, and if you need anything, anything at all, leave me alone. Ok?

Molan: um, ok?

Meadow: good. Now go away.

Molan: alright then.

( Molan fly's away )

Molan: ( Thinking ) there's Barbara! Over on that cliff!

(barbara is sitting on a cliff. She is thinking about how heartbroken she is.)

Molan: Barbara! Barbara!

Barbara: what is it Molan? ( Thinking ) what is that jerk doing here. I thought he wanted to work on homework.

Molan: I'm sorry Barbara. I was an idiot and over thought what you were saying, but I get it now, and well, I made you this myself.

Barbara: wow! This flower is amazing! I can't believe you made this for me! I mean I thought you didn't like me…

Molan: Barbara! Why wouldn't I like you?

Barbara: I just thought since you didn't kiss me you didn't like me.

Molan: if I didn't like you, would I do this?

(he kisses her.)

Barbara: well, I guess not. But, just to be sure, will you be my boyfriend?

Molan: sure! ( Thinking ) wow, I didn't think she's forgive me THAT easily. I even get to be her boyfriend!

Barbara: okay! I forgive you!

Bell: RING! RING!

Barbara: well look at that, recess is over.

Molan: wow,

Barbara: wow what?

Molan: I never thought I'd say this, but I might just want to skip school…

Barbara: hee hee hee hee! Well, me too, but we can't, so let's go!


	7. Bisa And Barid come home

Disclaimer chapter 1

Chapter 7

( They ALL fly to class. The rest of the day is over. They go home. )

Narrator: let's see what happens when Barid and Bisa got home.

Barid: hey mom, were home.

Bisa: ya, what he said. * sigh *

Bubbles: what's wrong sweeties? Bad day at school?

Bisa: why would anything be wrong?

Barid: ya, the world couldn't be better. The day couldn't be better. I feel like I could fly.

( Starts to float up. )

Boomer: um, son?

Barid: yes?

Boomer: you ARE flying.

Barid: I am? Oh, I am. Sorry!

( Goes down again. )

Boomer: bubbles, can I talk to you?

Bubbles: okay. What is it?

Boomer: well I've only seen those faces there making a few times.

Bubbles: for instance…?

Boomer: on you and me.

Bubbles: when we were against each other or with each other?

Boomer: with each other.

Bubbles: but that can only mean one thing! Barid's got a girlfriend and bisa's got a boyfriend! OMG! But who? I'm going to ask.

Boomer: bubbles wait! Do you REALLY think they want to tell you who they're going out with? I mean, did you want to tell the professor you were going out with me?

Bubbles: but if we don't try how will we know?

Boomer: what about Ms. Keane?

Bubbles: that's it! Boomer, you're a genius.

Boomer: would you mind telling my brothers that?


	8. Barbara and Blaise Come home

Disclaimer chapter 1

Chapter 8

Narrator: well, let's see about Barbara and Blaise, shall we?

Barbara: hi mom. * sigh *

Blaise: what's up mom? * sigh *

Blossom: what's the matter kids?

Brick: ya, did something happen at school?

Blaise: oh something happened all right,

Barbara: but it was good.

Brick: could I see you for a second blossom?

Blossom: what is it brick?

Brick: they're in love with someone.

Blossom: now how could you possibly say that?

Brick: well, they've got that look in they're eye's. Plus I don't think blaise was wearing lipstick this morning, was he?

Blossom: no, why?

Brick: because he's wearing some now. And it's not his shade at ALL!

Blossom: how do you know that?

Brick: I need to spend more time with the guys and less time with you and your girly magazines. It's starting to get to me.

Blossom: yeah I would say so. I'll call Mrs. Keane… WAIT A SECOND! Brick!

Brick: what?

Blossom: how many people do you know who could make super powered kids?

Brick: um, Mojo, the professor, and, I think that's it, oh wait! And him sort of.

Blossom: I wouldn't count him, but I would count this idiot called professor dick. He's a jerk.

Brick: and you're point is?

Blossom: I can just SEE with my intuition that there super powered so,

Brick: so, if we check with them, we should find Blaise's gf and Barbara's bf.

Blossom: right, but we should go get bubbles first. Then buttercup and butch shouldn't be far behind. Let's go.

Brick: ok. But what about the kids?

Blossom: dude, if they can take on five monsters at once and put out a fire I think they can take care of themselves.

Brick: true that. Let's go. KIDS! WERE GOING TO BUBBLES HOUSE! BE GOOD!

Barbara: OKAY DAD! SEE YOU LATER!

( They fly off. )


	9. Brione and Barth Come home

Disclaimer chapter 1

Chapter 9

Narrator: okay let's go to Brione and Barth.

Brione: hey dad! Hey mom! I had an awesome day at school!

Barth: me too!

Buttercup: um, why are you wearing grey lipstick?

Barth: um… because it's my shade?

Butch: um, it's not so much the shade that bothers us but the fact that your wearing it at all is what bothers us.

Barth: okay, um, you want me to go wipe it off?

Buttercup: um, sure?

Barth: okay then, would you do me a favor though?

Butch: okay? What is it?

Barth: let's never talk about this again, okay?

Buttercup: that's perfectly fine with us.

Barth: okay then. Bye.

Buttercup and butch: we need to go see bubbles and boomer.

( They fly out. )


	10. Ms Keane and The Professor Or Explain

Disclaimer chapter 1

Chapter 10

Bubbles: hello, Ms. Keane?

Ms. Keane: yes? Who is this?

Bubbles: this is bubbles. My children came home today, and I was just wondering, did they spend a lot of time with any one child today?

Ms. Keane: oh yes! Barid spent a lot of time with molly, and Bisa spent most of her time with Merric. Why do you ask?

Bubbles: well, they came home today a bit spaced out and I think Barid was wearing a bit of lipstick, so I think they may be going out with those two you mentioned. Any idea who their parents are? Oh wait! Buttercup and blossom probably will have the same troubles too. They'll want to know who spent time with their children also.

Ms. Keane: well, blaise spent time with maisy, Barbara spent time with Molan, brione spent time with meadow, Barth spent time with meena, and I think their parent is-

Bubbles: wait, par_ent_? As in only one?

Ms. Keane: yes and he's-

Bubbles: wait, it's a he? Oh no don't tell me-

Ms. Keane: yes it's professor utonium.

Bubbles: PROFESSOR! I'll see you later Ms. Keane. Bye!

Ms. Keane: bye bubbles.

Bubbles: professor, how do you explain this?

Professor: explain what?

Bubbles: the three little super powered boys and three super powered little girls in me and my sisters' kid's class?

Professor: oh that… he he, you know that's a funny story…

Bubbles: oh is it now?

Professor: ya, um I was feeling a little lonely after you guys left a week ago, and I got to thinking, if little boys are made of snips, snails, and puppy dog tails, and little girls are sugar, spice, and everything nice, what are grandchildren made of? I was determined to try it, and this time with no super powers, so I could spend more time with them. But, in my old age, I was grabbing my coffee and my arm got caught on the beaker of chemical X. I tried to get it off, but it ripped my shirt, and fell into the concoction. Then, well, it went from there almost like it did with you girls, except there were also boys, and they had the special powers of your children. But today they came home acting a little funny. I don't know what's wrong, but I'll find out!

Bubbles: um professor?

Professor: yes?

Bubbles: I think I know what's wrong.

Professor: you do? That's great! What is it?

Bubbles: there acting funny because they're going out with our kids.

Professor: really? Huh, I thought it might have been they're chemical makeup, but looking back on it, I guess you're right!

Bubbles: I guess that's fine, since it's you professor. I'll see you later.

Professor: see ya!

( Bubbles fly's off )


	11. Bubbles explains or The End

Disclaimer chapter 1

Chapter 11

Blossom: so bubbles, what's the scoop?

Bubbles: have you guys just been waiting for me to figure out who it was so you wouldn't have to fly around?

Buttercup: ya, pretty much.

Bubbles: okay then. Here's the scoop.

( Bubbles tells them the whole story )

Blossom: so, the professors behind all this?

Bubbles: pretty much.

Buttercup: okay then. I'm going home. Peace out.

Blossom: yeah, bye bubbles.

Bubbles: see ya.

Narrator: well, looks like our boys and girls have some new friends and romances to grow on. We'll see you next time. Bye!


End file.
